Super Ugly Head
is the seventh episode in Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on April 8, 2018 to an audience of 0.76 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe and Trip are waiting for Kenzie’s game idea. Kenzie and Hudson arrive with Hudson as a cowboy. Hudson has a rope for the game when Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive in a car and Dub ran over the furniture. Dub says he's being honored by getting a statue of him but Kenzie is left behind when they go see it. At the subway, Dub’s statue is found and people are on it and Dub scares them. Dub’s statue head is very ugly. Babe, Trip and Hudson are taking pictures of the statue when Dub scares them out. At Game Shakers, Kenzie is face timing a contractor and he needs Dub to sign it for the game. Dub leaves and Kenzie follows him. At the subway, Dub ties Bunny to the statue and Ruthless scares someone. Dub scares Bunny and the statue head breaks and they leave before cops come. At Game Shakers, Babe, Trip and Hudson are looking at selfies of Dub’s statue and Kenzie tells them what Dub did but they don't care. Dub arrives. The cops arrive to talk to Dub. They tell Dub that his head was knocked down and Dub says he didn't do it. Kenzie wants to tell on Dub and Dub tries to pay Kenzie not to tell on him but Kenzie wants to tell on him. At the Beach, Kenzie is face timing the contractor when Bunny and Ruthless arrive. They tell Kenzie to leave the situation alone. At Game Shakers, Kenzie arrives and was beaten up by Bunny and Ruthless. Babe says Hudson broke her bike. Babe stops Kenzie and Babe says she’ll get the cops here so Kenzie can tell on Dub to get it over with. Kenzie arrives and the detectives for the cops are there. Kenzie tries to tell them but doesn't tell them. Dub arrives. The cops arrive with 2 fans to meet Dub. The detectives were fakes. Babe and Dub tricked Kenzie as they hired fake detectives. Kenzie is betrayed and tells the cops on Dub. Dub isn't arrested because he's a celebrity but Kenzie is arrested for not telling but Dub makes a deal for concert tickets so Kenzie is not arrested. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Lane Napper as Police Officer Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *The Bang Balls from the Victorious episode, Brain Squeezers, and the Sam & Cat episode, #DroneBabyDrone, reappeared in this episode. *Lane Napper who played the Guidance Counselor of Hollywood Arts in Victorious makes an appearance as a police officer. *This is the first time Kenzie made an app that had nothing to do with games. *This is the second time Kenzie is almost arrested. The first time was Poison Pie. *This is the last episode of 2018, and the earliest to end the year on. *Many fans were speculating this was the series finale. Probably due to the fact that at the end of the episode, Kenzie looks directly at the camera asking is the The End, and the The End logo appears. Goofs * In this episode, the cops say that Double G is a celebrity and that he doesn't have to obey the law. However in Baby Hater, the cops say that just because Dub is a celebrity doesn't mean he can break the law. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episode Guide